The Explosion: Memories
by Matt Smith
Summary: The First Sequel to "The Explosions" - Death is never complete.
1. Chapter 1

**THE EXPLOSION: MEMORIES**

_By Matthew Smith And Kristy Harrington_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Earth. UNATCO (United Nations Anti-Terrorism Coalition) HQ - United Nations, Two Years After The Attack On The Assault Ship Prospector.**_

Peter Wilkovich stood in front of the hologram of FEMA (Federal Emergency Management Agency) Director James Harrison. "The new unit will be online with in a few days?" Harrison asked. Wilkovich nodded. "Yes. And I will be reporting directly to the general himself."

"Fine. Let's hope this idea of his will work. I don't like the idea of putting a transmitter inside the boy."

Wilkovich just shrugged. "He says it will work. I'm not one to argue with him, given his… abilities and connections…"

Harrison nodded. "That's perfectly understandable. How are the Commandos holding up?" he asked. Wilkovich shrugged again. He didn't much care for Harrison. The man made him nervous. "The commandos are being… silent. They're all very angry."

Harrison nodded again. "Fine. But do not let them escape. I will not cover you this time if you do. Those men are very dangerous." The hologram faded. Wilkovich breathed a sigh of relief. He might be the director of UNATCO, but that man held power far over his head. In Harrison's eyes, Wilkovich was a simple grunt. And nothing more.

(-)

_**Earth, New United Kingdom.**_

The thunder rumbled outside as the rain fell. It wasn't a heavy rain. But it wasn't exactly a light rain either. I stood, staring out the window, watching it all. There was a knock on the door. I went over and opened it. Fordo stood, waiting. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey Fordo. What's going on?"

"There's a call for you."

"Who is it?"

"Dunno. Just some guy. Asking for you."

I nodded. "Ok. Thanks." I followed him out of the room. I went down stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said. There was nothing. Nothing but a faint breathing. "Hello?!" I said, irritated.

Suddenly, whoever it was hung up. I frowned and check the caller ID. The number was blocked. _Strange…_

"Hey Fordo. Did he say who he was?"

"No. Just that he wanted to speak with you."

"That's the 6th time today. Next time, hang up on him. See how he likes it." I said. Fordo smirked. "Did you and Kristy have another fight?"

I blinked at him. "What?!" I asked flatly. He just shook his head. "Nothing."

I eyed him as he made for the door. Suddenly he ran into something. Something that he couldn't see. "Matt!" He said, annoyed. "Take the shield down!"

I shook my head. "No way. What do you think you know about me and Kristy?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's nothing. I was only joking. Take down the shield."

"No!"

There was a loud whistle. "Stop it!" Kristy yelled. We both shut up as she walked over to us. "Matt. Take the shield down. Fordo. Quit acting like a stuck up computer geek."

We both blinked. I took down the shield and smiled at her. Fordo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Kristy watched him leave. As he disappeared around the corner, I held my hand up and closed the door with my mind.

"Have you found out anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't lock in on their tracking signal." I nodded. "Well…We keep looking I guess." She nodded and turned for the door. "Kristy. Wait." I said. I wanted to say something to her. Ever since the Assault Ship, thing hadn't been right between us.

She turned and looked at me. "Yea?"

I looked at her and opened my mouth. But nothing came out. "Uh, nothing." I said. She nodded suspiciously, and walked out of the room.

(-)

That night, I sat, watching the rain. It was the raining season, and when it was the raining season, it hardly ever stopped raining. I got up and left my room, and went down stairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, looking randomly. I took out a cola and opened it, taking a sip. It was ice cold and refreshing.

I went outside, in an screened porch. The rain had a soft sound to it. It relaxed my mind, almost as if I was sleeping. But I wasn't. I couldn't. Not with the dreams I had.

They were more of, playback. Of the figure. Of the Prospector. Of that horrifying lab. The chains. The blood. The tubes. I couldn't handle it.

I had let everyone down. I had let Delta Squad and Omega squad down. I had let Alma down. And now I was living with that everyday. But I was also working to fix it. We were all working on searching for The Squads. Clymore had disappeared completely. There was no trace of him.

And Alma had disappeared with him. Thunder rolled overhead. It was so loud, I didn't hear Kristy sit down next to me. She cleared her throat. I jumped out of my seat, ready to fight. Then I saw her, and relaxed. She chuckled. I sat back down. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "You want to talk?" She asked. I took a sip of my soda and looked at her. "About what?" I asked. She sighed. "You and me."

I took another sip. "What about it?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. She shook her head. "Matt, I'm really sorry If I hurt you in anyway. I just need some time to think. With everything that had been going on…"

I nodded. "I understand. It's not like I was worried about it or anything." I regretted the words as they came out. I looked down at the ground. She got up. "Look, I'm sorry." I said, standing up and moving over her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…" Suddenly the door swung open. "Matt! We got a hit on Scorch's Tracker!" Blazer yelled, rushing in. Kristy and I exchanged looks and we rushed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

We all rushed into the office, where on a large plasma screen, a flashing dot appeared on a map. "Is that Scorch?!" I asked. Blazer nodded. "Hey, Fordo, zoom out."

Fordo presses a few keys. The map was zoomed out. I looked closely at it. "Where is that?"

"United Nations. In fact, to be precise, it's the UNATCO HQ building."

"UNATCO?" Kate asked. I nodded. "United Nations Anti-Terrorism Coalition. Like Homeland security mixed with the FBI and the Police."

"Oh."

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"Got me."

"Have you tried getting a trace on everyone else's Tracker?"

"No. I'll do that now."

Fordo pressed a multitude of buttons and suddenly 7 more dots appeared on the map. There were all in close proximity of each other. "Gotcha." I grabbed the phone. What's the number for UNATCO?"

Fordo held up a finger, typing even more buttons. "Got it! 505-623-7755!"

I quickly dialed the number. There was two rings and then a man answered the phone. "Thank you for calling the United Nation's Anti-Terrorism Coalition. How may I help you?"

I blinked. "Yes, I need to schedule an appointment to meet with the Director." Everyone looked at me with an "ARE - YOU - BLOODY - NUTS" Look. I ignored it. "Yes, what is the meeting for exactly? Are you with FEMA?" The man asked. I frowned. "Uh, Yes. I'm with FEMA."

"OK. I can fit you in at 2 PM tomorrow."

"Sure. That sounds great."

"Alright. See you then."

I hung up the phone.

"An appointment with the Director?" Blazer asked.

"FEMA?" Kristy remarked.

"How's the term, complete moron sound?" Kate asked. She stormed off. I shook my head. "What is wrong with it? I'll do the talking if you want. You guys need to go off and search for Delta and Omega when we get there."

"How do you figure that?"

"Would you guys just trust me?"

"Last time we did that, It didn't turn out too well."

We turned and looked at Kate, who stood in the doorway again. "Kate…" Rebecca started. Kate turned and rushed out. Rebecca and Blazer went after her. Fordo cleared his throat softly. "I'm uh, going to get a drink." He said. Etain followed him. Lara just smirked, and shook her head. Kristy and I looked at her. "What?" We both asked at the same time.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, making for the door. We watched her leave. Then we stood in silence for a moment. "Matt…" I heard Kristy say. I didn't move, but responded. "I'll see you in the morning. If you want to come to the UN with us." I said quickly. I started for the door. "Matt!" She cried. I stopped as I reached the doorway. I looked at the ground. It was killing me inside. I turned to her. "Matt, please. Talk to me. What are you thinking?"

I looked at her, with a part angry, part sad glare. "You want to know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking about how much it hurts, to love someone who doesn't feel the same way. I can't sleep at night, because I dream of you. Of your face. Of…" As I talked, I suddenly realized I had stepped over to her.

I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "…Of that." I breathed. I turned right then and walked out of the room.

(-)

I stepped into the large hanger the next morning. In front of me, sat the ship we had stolen 2 years ago. It had been through a lot. So had we. I stepped up the ramp, dropping my bag of equipment, clothing, and weapons on the floor in the seating area and walked over to the pilot's seat. It was basically just one large cabin, but with smaller rooms for sleeping in the back.

I switched on the engines. Blazer rushed aboard and sat down in the seat next to mine. "Engines online?" He asked. I nodded. "Engines online."

I heard clanking on the ramp. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone taking a seat behind us. Kristy met my eyes. I met hers. Then I turned back to the controls. Some times it was hard to figure out what she was thinking. "Ramp withdraw?" I asked. Blazer nodded. "Ramp withdraw."

I pressed a button and heard the ramp lifting up and retracting, sealing the ship. "Power on. Bay doors open."

"Copy that."

"Lift off in…5 seconds."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

I pulled up on the control Lever and the ship slowly lifted up, through the docking hatch, into pure blue/red colored sky. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We are now leaving the UK. We will be in the UN with in minutes. Please secure your restraints and-"

"Shut up and fly, Matt." Kate said, flatly. I nodded. "-And keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times!" I hissed, looking back at her with a small glare.

Blazer rolled his eyes and shifted the Throttle into full gear. The ship shot forward, thrusting me back into my seat. I looked at him as he steered it carefully. "Who exactly is the pilot here?"

He smirked and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Obviously not you, Vod."

Blazer set the ship down a mile away from the UNACTO HQ, so as not to raise suspicion. The ship wasn't exactly… from this world. "Stand clear!" I yelled, as I pulled a lever and the cargo bay opened up to reveal two four passenger ATV like Jeeps. I got into the drivers side of one and suddenly Kristy climbed in beside me. She looked over at me as she put on her seat belt. Lara and Fordo got in the back. I started the vehicle as Blazer, Etain, Kate, and Rebecca got in the other Jeep. I backed ours out and started forward, quickly finding the road.

"Matt."

"Uh-hu?"

"What is your plan exactly?"

I shrugged and maneuvered the jeep around a corner. "Well, I've got an appointment with the Director. That's only to get us past the front desk. After that, I'll provide a distraction, while you guys find Violet and Havoc."

"Simple enough. But what's your escape plan?"

"Jump out the window."

She looked at me with surprise. "What?"

"We jump out the window."

"I heard you. I just don't believe it."

"Believe it."

I pulled over and turned off the engine. "The building is right up there. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

We walked up to the front desk. A small man, looked up at us, with suspicion. "How may I help you?"

I nodded slightly. "I'm with FEMA. I'm here to see the director. 2 o-clock appointment. I waved to my friends. "These are my partners."

He looked at each of us. "Very well. Take this elevator up to the 7th floor. His office is on the right."

We all nodded. "Thank you." I said with an official tone. We walked over to the elevator and Fordo pressed the call button. It was a moment before it arrived. The doors slid open and we stepped inside. As the doors slid shut, I saw the man pick up the phone. I felt a bead of sweat form on my head.

"Our time limit just expired to less then five minutes ago." I said quietly. Everyone nodded. The doors opened a minute later and we stepped out onto the 7th floor. There was no one about. "On the right. You guys go find them. I'll be in with the director."

I started for the door marked 'Director Wilkovich'. "Matt." I turned back to Kristy. "Be careful." I nodded and turned back and knocked on the door. I heard the others leave behind me. "Come in!"

I opened the door and stepped inside. The office was large, with bookshelves lining one wall, and a nice view of the city on the other. Behind the large desk, sat a medium size man, with a gray beard and thinning hair. "Director Wilkovich, I take it." I said, extending my hand. He stood and we shook. "That's me. You are?"

"It only took me a millisecond to think of an alias. "Weston. Alec Weston. Federal Emergency Management Agency."

He nodded and indicated a chair. We both took our seats and I took out some folders. "So, how is the budget?" He asked. I nodded. "It's looking fine, Sir. We just have one problem with it, this year."

(-)

Kristy moved down the hall, leading her friends, as they looked for the detention center. She peered around a corner. For a military-like agency, the place wasn't very lively. _All the more easier to get the hell out of here once we find them. _She thought to herself.

She waved everyone on and moved down the hallway. She stopped and looked at an emergency fire escape map on the wall. _Detention center…there! _"Level B12.… B12? That's a big damn basement."

She turned to everyone. "Alright. We're taking the stairs. Elevator's too risky."

Everyone nodded. Lara raised her hand with a smirk. "I could take the elevator."

"Too risk- OH. Nice thinking Lara."

The doors opened. The two guards looked up. "What? There's no one onboard." The first one said. The second one took a step closer. Suddenly he was grabbed by his shirt and thrown into the first guard. They both fell into the desk, completely knocked unconscious.

Lara appeared as she stepped out of the elevator. "It's all clear." She called. Kristy and the gang ran out from the stairwell and met her. "Nice job, girl." Kristy said. Fordo raced over to the computer and started to look up Delta and Omega.

Little did they notice, the security camera, watching them.

(-)

The security guard flipped the page, looking at his playboy magazine. He turned it upside down, drooling. Suddenly one of the monitor's speakers exploded with sound. He threw the Magazine behind him, in a startled embarrassed moment and looked. The two guards on B12 were lying on the ground, either dead or knocked out.

"Oh crap." He murmured, quickly picking up the phone. He watched as… Teenagers from what he could tell, raced into the room. He dialed the emergency security line on the phone.

"Yes. Hello? This is the security room. I need a squad down to B12, ASAP. I count… 7 intruders."

(-)

"So, as you can see, We're going to have to cut down on spending in that sector." I said, handing Wilkovich a paper. He looked it over and nodded. "Very well. And what do you people think of the General's project? How much does that cost exactly?"

I blinked. Something clicked. "_General?" _I asked, out loud with out realizing it. Suddenly there was a blaring sound. An alarm. Wilkovich quickly stood. "What in god's name…" He muttered, picking up the phone. I stood up as well, ready to react.

He slammed the phone down after a moment. "I'm really sorry, but I must cut this meeting short. We have some intruders. I must deal with the situation." I nodded. "Most certainly." I walked out of his office and ducked to the side.

Suddenly the door opened and as he walked out, I slammed my elbow into his face. He stumbled backwards and crashed into the windows, which cracked under his weight, and he fell over the ledge and vanished from my sight. I walked over and looked down. He was laying on the pavement below, on top of a pool of blood.

I shook my head. A new alarm brought me out of my mindless thoughts and I turned my attention to what we came here for. To get Delta and Omega out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Come on Fords. They have to be here somewhere." Blazer said, looking over Fordo's shoulder as he worked frantically on the computer. "I'm trying! But they're not showing up anywhere!"

"That alarm means troops. You know what troops mean for us? Trouble!" Blazer pressed. "Wait… no…" Fordo mumbled, as he flipped through the pages of prisoners. "I… I think got it! Sector J, P and S!"

"That's better!" Blazer said. Everyone scattered except for Lara, who looked over Fordo's shoulder as he switched to the security cams. "Uh-oh." He muttered. Lara made a face. "What's uh-oh?"

"Troops. At least 4 dozen of them. Coming our way." Suddenly the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They both held their breath. I rushed around the corner and shut the door to the stairwell. "Fordo. We have to lock down the elevator and door." I said. He nodded and suddenly his hands were a blur over the keyboard.

Blazer rushed down the J sector of the cell blocks and stopped at the third cell. He took out a hand held computer and scanned the control panel for the cell. There was a beep and the door swung open. He rushed into the cell and found Fi laying on the floor, half out of it. Blazer knelt down by him and took out a bacta reviver and held it over him, giving Fi an charge.

Suddenly Sev was on his feet. Blazer breathed a temporary sigh of relief. "You OK, man?" he asked Sev, who nodded. "I am now. Thanks, Blazer." They butted fists and ran out to help the rest of Delta and Omega.

Kristy ran down Sector S of the cell block. Time was running out for all of them. Why did the bad guys always have to make the job difficult? She rushed up to the first cell. No one inside. She went to the second one. Bingo! She took out a hand held computer and scanned the cell's control panel.

It beeped and the door opened. Suddenly Scorch rushed out the door. "Ah. I knew you'd show up eventually." He chuckled and rushed over to the cell next to his and smashed the control panel and opened it, releasing Darman. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Come on. Damn it!" I hissed, to myself, more then anyone. Suddenly the Troopers came into view through the stairwell door window. "Crap! Trouble!" I yelled. "That door lock would be really nice right now, Fordo!"

Fordo just waved at me. "I'm working on it!" he yelled. Suddenly the door was shoved forward. I pushed into it, trying to keep it closed. The soldiers were strong though. I couldn't hold on for very long. I shoved the door in and quickly stood back and held up my hand, placing a shield over the door.

It was way stronger then I was. It would have to do. Suddenly the window shattered and a grenade dropped through it. I stepped back and built a shield around it as it exploded, causing only a simple hole in the ground.

"Fords!" I yelled. "Here. Let me!" I turned and saw Fixer take the computer over. His hands moved faster then Fordo's had been. "Close the door, please, Matt." I held up my hand and slammed the door shut, and then locked. Kristy and Blazer rushed in, followed by the Rest of Delta squad and Omega squad.

"Anyone feel like getting the hell out of here?" I asked. "Very much so." Niner said. We all stepped onto the elevator.

The doors opened and all hell broke loose. Soldiers rushed around, firing at the elevator. I could hear it as We crawled up the elevator shaft. "Come on guys. Before that thing moves up at us." I reached the next set of doors and shoved them open. I crawled inside and turned around to help everyone else in. As Boss brought up the rear of the group and crawled inside, there was the sounds of footsteps. Dozens of them. "Come on." I said. I ran over and smashed out the nearest window.

"Out the window!" I screamed. Blazer rushed over and looked over the edge and then took a step back. "I- uh…" Suddenly Atin shoved him out the window. He screamed, but didn't go very far. He kept screaming, until he finally realize he was on the ship's exit ramp. "Come on people! We have to leave!" Atin yelled, helping Etain out the window, followed by Fordo, and Lara, and Rebecca. The footsteps grew closer.

"Come on. Kate! Kristy!" Fi picked up Kate, who was, for some reason, unable to move. There was a ding from the elevator. The lights overhead flicked and then went out completely. _You must leave! It's not safe! _I heard. "Alma…" I breathed, as Fi rushed by me, and helped Kate onto the ramp. The actual elevator appeared in the doorway. A dark figure stepped forward. "Delta! Omega! On the ship! Now!" I screamed.

Fi and Scorch turned and saw the dark figure, it's face shrouded in shadows. They shook their heads. "You first, Matt." Scorch yelled, and then they both rushed forward, to hold off the figure. But before either one could reach the figure, the both were lifted up into the ground, and thrown toward the window, which cracked out the rest of the way. Both Commandos began to fall, past the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

My mind drew a blank. My hands flew out, as an initial reaction. But it was no good. The two commandos were already out of my sight. Boss, Fixer, Sev, Niner, Atin and Darman turned in shock. But the shock quickly turned to rage. No one could kill their brothers and get away with it!

All six moved with extreme speed, and rushed toward the figure from all sides. As they reached the person, they were all thrown backwards on their backs. I took a step forward, my heart pounding. This was getting out of hand. I held out my right hand toward the figure, who did the same to me. Suddenly there was an invisible shockwave, that threw everyone except me and him into the windows and walls.

I felt a great force between this figure and me. It was strong. But it was also dark. I heard a scream. I looked to my right and saw Kristy hanging over the edge of the window ledge.

_Crap. Not good. _I felt my hand being shoved down by the invisible force. Suddenly Atin tackled the figure, knocking him to the ground. I suddenly felt a sort of release and turned to the window. I reached down and took Kristy's hand. I pulled her back up into the room and we collapsed to the floor. I looked over just as the figure grabbed Atin by the throat and suddenly smashed it's fist into his face, knocking him into the wall. Literally, he made a hole in the wall.

At that moment, Niner leaped up and kicked the figure through the window. I stood up and saw Darman laying on the ground, unmoving. Suddenly the footsteps were right on top of us. I looked down at where the figure should have been laying dead, yet… there was nothing. I frown. Sev, Fixer and Boss tackled the Soldiers as the appeared on the stairway. Niner picked up Atin and limped over to the window. We lowered him to the ramp, where Scorch and Fi were waiting. "You guys made it!" Niner said.

Scorch looked at him. "Of course we did. I can fly you know…" he smirked. I helped Kristy down onto the ramp and the went down after her, and waited for the rest of the commandos.

"Punch it Blazer." I yelled, as I collapsed into a chair, beside Fordo.

Unbeknown to us, one of the remaining Soldiers rushed over to the window and tossed a tracking beacon onto the top, out of sight.

(-)

We stepped into the large foyer of Kristy's large mansion. She had discovered it about a year ago, and clamed it as her own. The two squads of Commandos looked around in Awe. "Whoa…" Fi said. "Oh, wow!" Darman exclaimed.

Kristy looked proud of herself. "You guys like it?" She asked. They all nodded. "Like? We love it!"

"This is our base of operations, then?"

She nodded. "It's also called a home." she said, with a smile. Fi smiled back at her. I rolled my eyes. Niner nodded. I nodded. "Great. OK. You all get the second floor rooms on the right side of the house. Enjoy." I said. I turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't sure why I did that. I just… did. I punched at the wall and then rubbed my face. It was never going to end. But I had worse problems then girls.

Clymore was back. And he was stronger. I had to stop him. I went up to my room and closed the door, and locked it as well. I sat down at my computer. I set up a tracing unit. It would track any sort of paranormal presence all over earth.

And where there was Paranormal presence, there was Alma. And where she was, Clymore was.

(-)

"Sir. I have Wilkovich's final report." The trooper handed Harrison a thin file. He opened it and scanned through it. Then he tossed it on his desk. "Very well." he said. The trooper swallowed. "Sir. We also have a location for the those intruders."

Harrison leaned in and smiled to himself. "Give me the coordinates."

The trooper handed him another paper. Harrison looked it over quickly. "Very good. That will be all."

The trooper turned and left. Harrison picked up his phone and pressed one button. After a moment there was an answer. "General. I have good news."

(-)

Kristy went up to Blazer. "Hey, you seen Matt anywhere? I can't seem to find him." she said. Blazer nodded. "I think he's in his room, why?"

"I just need to talk to him."

She went up stairs and knocked on his door. "Matt?" She called. "What?" came the answer. She frowned. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Just open the door."

There was a pause, then the door opened. I looked at Kristy. "What's going on?" I asked. She looked around. "Do you want to talk?"

I opened my mouth, but suddenly my computer began to beep like crazy. I rushed back over to it. Kristy followed me. "What is it?" she asked. I shook my head. "It's him. He's here."

Just then the lights went out. We rushed out into the foyer as all the outside doors and windows around the house began to slam shut and lock. Then came a pounding on Blazer's door. "Hey! Let me out!" He screamed. We rushed over and tried the door knob. It didn't budge. I put my foot into the door. Not even a dent.

Suddenly a chill came through the air, causing both of us to shiver. _I can't fight it. Not him… he's too strong!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

I stood close to Kristy. Lightning flashed outside. _Of course. A Lightning storm. What a perfect setting for this situation. _I thought to myself. "Come on. Stay close to me." I said, taking her hand. It was completely quiet now. Blazer had stopped pounding on his door.

"I hope everyone is alright." Kristy said. I nodded. "So do I." We went down stairs and into the Kitchen. It was one of the few doors that couldn't be locked, as it was a swinging door.

"Where are we going?" Kristy asked. I shook my head. "I have no clue. I'm just trying to think." Suddenly the pans hanging over the stove clattered to the ground. We both turned, startled. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it ain't good for us."

Still, holding her hand, I moved with Kristy to the far left side of the kitchen. It was basically a perfectly square room, with the square stove in the center of it, and counters going around the outer edges of the room, minus where the doors were.

Kristy grabbed the only other doorknob and tried it. It didn't budge. We turned back to find the kitchen knifes - all of them, floating in the air, pointing at us. We held our breath. Suddenly the knifes flew at us. One sliced my arm as we ducked to the ground. "GO!" I hissed, giving Kristy a push forward in front of me.

The knifes were pulled out of the wall by the invisible force at that moment. Kristy crawled forward, and looked back at me. I crawled after her, only glancing back at the knifes, to see them pointed at me at Kristy again. "Run!" I yelled.

We both leaped to our feet and ran for the door. One knife aimed for my head. I ducked as it made it's pass and it slammed into the wall. Another went for Kristy's back. I focused on it, for a moment, freezing it for a moment, just long enough for Kristy to make it through the door. Another one flew by my face, slicing my cheek.

I rushed out through the door and ducked off to the side. The knives didn't follow. I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Kristy grabbed my hand and pulled me across the foyer and into the wide open living room. She pulled me down behind the sofa as the skylight in the foyer roof shattered. We peeked out and watched as replica troopers repelled down through the skylight.

One, apparently the commander, twirled two fingers in the air. "Alright! Move out. General Clymore has ordered us to capture the renegades. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter to him!"

Kristy and I exchanged looked. _Dead or alive._ We ducked back down and put our backs to the sofa. "Now what?" Kristy asked, whispering. My mind was running. Troopers. I couldn't kill them with a mental attack. Because they were controlled by a mind. Clymore's mind.

"Alright. We have to try and stop them." I said. She nodded. "Alright. That can be done. You just keep your shields up around us, and I'll handle the rest." She said, with a devilish grin.

I concentrated for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Let's go!" I said. We both stood up. Kristy whistled at the lone trooper standing in the foyer. He turned and raised his assault rifle. "Don't move! I'm taking you into custody!" He shouted. Before he could take a step toward us, Kristy snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in her hand. "Over your dead body!" She said, and threw the fireball at him. It hit him, square in the chest. He fell backwards, and then the flames expanded over his entire body.

After a moment, he was nothing but melted flesh and bone. I patted Kristy on her back and smiled. "Wonderful job."

"I've got two hostels in the living room!" We looked back at the foyer and saw another trooper, but he didn't try the custody lecture on us. He simply open fired. The bullets hit us, only to clatter to the floor from the shield.

Kristy melted him as well. We came out from behind the sofa and came into the foyer. We could hear radio chatter from a nearby trooper.

"I'm ordering a power trooper. These two are far too strong for us. We'll never take 'em down on our own."

"Copy that. We've got Four in custody. Two still missing. Two others that are killing our guys off one by one."

"That's why I'm calling in the power trooper."

"Fine, but make it fast. I don't want to get burned."

Suddenly two troopers appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh shoot. Hostels!" They open fired on us. Kristy created two fireballs. One in each hand, and tossed them at the troopers. They got burned. We raced up the stairs, to find that Blazer, Rebecca, Fordo, and Kate's rooms were empty. Both Etain and Lara's rooms were too.

"Darn it."

"Matt. Kristy."

We turned. Lara and Etain came through the door of a closed room. "Holy crap. We thought they got you guys too."

They both grinned. "Not a c-" Suddenly two darts hit both of them in the neck. I threw up a shield around both me and Kristy, as two darts aimed for us were fired. They hit, but simply fell to the floor, useless. Kristy cried out as they open fired. She snapped her fingers, but no flame appeared.

She continued to snap her fingers, but it wouldn't work. Suddenly more troopers entered the area. "We got em pinned on the second floor."

"They think they do!" I said. I rushed forward and smashed into one of the replicas, throwing him over the edge of the staircase. The other replicas rushed forward, attempting to tackle me. I held up my hand and threw them backwards with my mind.

Suddenly There was a whirling sound over my head. I looked up and saw a large dangerously sharp spinning laser. "Shoot." I leaped back away from it and stood up. The laser turned and began to move toward us. I grabbed Kristy's hand and ran forward, kicking my bedroom door in. We rushed over to the window. The laser now smashed through the doorframe, cutting it in clean, nicely shaped cubes.

There was a shout. "The commandos are in custody! I've got these two! They've been tranquilized."

There wasn't time to think. I smashed my foot into the window, busting it open. I cleaned any sharp pieces off the edge and looked at Kristy. "Come on. Out the window. Don't worry. I got you." She shook her head. "You always do!" She climbed through and leaped. The laser continued to come closer. I turned and followed her, leaping out the window. I held out my hands, creating a flex force field, which would soften our landing.

We both hit the ground. It was rough, but at least we were still in one piece. I helped her to her feet. We took off running. "Hey! I've got two suspects, making a run for it!" I turned for a moment, and threw my arm in the man's direction, throwing him into the house. We quickly came up to an empty spot. I took out a remote and pressed a button. An Austin Martin - An emergency vehicle, made for these types of situations, formed out of the air. Kristy got into the driver's seat. I quickly got into the passenger's side. She turned on the engine and hit the gas.

All our hard work of rescuing the Commandos, wasted. Question is… how?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The shuttle landed in front of the mansion. The troopers rushed over as the boarding ramp lowered to the ground. Through the smoke from the engines, a dark figure appeared, moving down the ramp, step by step.

The commander of the squad stood waiting. "General." He said, bowing. "The Commandos and 6 of the teenagers are in custody. Two managed to evade capture."

Clymore glanced around him. The dead replicas. The Power trooper. The holes in the walls and ground. He looked at the Commander. "Find them." He said calmly, and with a turn, he re-boarded his shuttle. The ramp went back up, and the Commander felt a shiver go down his back as the ramp closed with a hiss.

(-)

Kristy pulled the Austin Martin into a hidden driveway. We got out and walked down the dirt road, until a log cabin came into view. The perimeter of the land was guarded by a shield, gun turrets, and motion sensors. We walked up to the front gate. A voice called out. "Might as well turn back. You won't find anything you need here."

I smirked. "Jacob, it's Matt and Kristy." There was a pause. Then the shield dispersed and we entered the grounds. As we walked up to the cabin, the shield returned. A boy, no older then either me or Kristy, waited. "Matt. Kristy. Nice to see you again."

I nodded at Jacob. "How's it going?" I asked. He shrugged. "Fine. Had a few run ins with the troopers, but nothing I can't handle."

"Great to hear it. We need your help."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"We were attacked at the Mansion. Everyone but us got captured." Kristy said. "Whoa." Jacob said. "A raid. Wow. What happened?"

"We busted Delta and Omega out of the UNACTO HQ."

"You tell me your joking."

I shook my head. "Totally cool!" He went back into serious mode. "Ok. I'll help you. Come on in." He held the door open for us as we walked into the large cabin. It was dark with only a fire going in the fireplace, the flames emitting the light around. "Welcome to my humble abode." He said, laughing. He moved past us and went over to a keypad. He entered a code and suddenly the wall to our right began to slide, reviling a stairway, that went down.

_Whoa. _I thought to myself. I heard Jacob laugh again. "You like it then? Come on." Kristy looked at me and then followed him down the stairway. We entered a room, which was dark, until Jacob turn on the lights.

There were weapons and Armor, and gear all scattered around. I looked around, in shock. "Holy-." Was all that came to mind. I picked up an M16 Rifle. "Wicked."

"Here." I caught some ammo Jacob tossed. I loaded the rifle. "We'll get them back." Jacob said, with a nod.

(-)

The interrogator wasn't a big man. But he was mean as hell. "Where are your two friends?" He asked. Blazer ignored him. The man paced in front of him, obviously annoyed at the lack of answers.

"If you tell me, where your friends are, I'll see into letting you see tomorrow." the man said, breathing on Blazer's face. Blazer closed his eyes, continuing to ignore him. The interrogator nodded. "Fine. Have it your way."

Another man in the room punched Blazer in the face. It hurt terribly. But Blazer refused to let Matt or Kristy down. He would keep his mouth shut. He hoped. The man slammed his fist into Blazer's face again. And again. He looked up at the man, who bent down. "Where are they?" He asked softly.

"Go to hell." Blazer said flatly, through his bloody mouth and nose. He tried to move his hands, but no amount of strength could break through the ray shields that were holding him in the chair.

"I am hell." The man said in Blazer's ear.

(-)

"Alright. I've locked onto Darman's tracker." Jacob said. I looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Where is that?" I asked. "I have no clue. It looks like it's only a few miles from here."

I nodded and put on a headset. I holstered a pistol and slung the M16 over my shoulder. "Guide us?" I asked him. He nodded. "You got it."

I turned to Kristy, who nodded. "Let's roll." She said. We rushed back to our car. I started it up and backed it out into the street and hit the gas. We raced down the road, passing nothing but open fields. "You should be coming up on the location now." I head Jacob's voice.

I pulled the Austin Martin over and we got out. "Less then 20 feet to your right." Jacob said. I turned to our right and began to walk. Kristy was counting. "There's nothing here." I said. "That can't be right. It says your standing right on top of it."

I looked around. "Wait. Matt. Look." I looked over where Kristy was pointing. There was a patch were there was no grass at all. We ran over to it. It was pure steel. "Alright. It's got to be underground, obviously." I said. "How do we get through it though?" Kristy asked.

At that moment, the steel began to rise. Then it slid back, reviling a stairwell. I put my hand on the head set. "Jacob. Get your gear. Meet us down here. We're going in."

"Copy."

I held up my M16 and looked at Kristy. "Let's go then." I said, knowing that we were as prepared as we were ever going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I stepped down the stairwell first and peered around the corner. It was a bleak looking place, with no color at all. I stepped down the next set of stairs and finally came to the end. I heard Kristy look around behind me. We were in a cube shaped room, with only one way to go. Down the hall, where there was one light, which was flickering on and off. On and Off. We stepped down the hall slowly, ready for whatever might jump out at us.

The hall turned to the left. It was starting to light up. We walked into a large storage room, filled with boxes and crates, and even a large cage, big enough to fight a Spinosaurus in. We made our way around the mess and found a door. We stood on either side of it and listened. It was quiet. Too quiet. I put my hand on the door knob and nodded at Kristy. She held up her MP5, ready to blast anything that tried to kill us. I turned the knob and pushed it open.

Nothing jumped out at us. Kristy moved into the room, which was a short hall. We followed it to a long, rectangle shaped room. At the end was a platform, with a few stairs leading up to it. On the platform 3 dozen droids, stood, deactivated for the moment.

_Leave. Now._

"Come on." I said to Kristy. We turned and went back the way we came. We entered the storage area again. "Wait… Do you hear that?" I stopped and listened. There was a sort of…footsteps. _I said leave! _"It's a trap." I hissed. Suddenly, there was an explosion on the back wall of the room. Troopers began to pour out of the hole.

"Run!" I said, giving Kristy a gentle push forward. We took off as gunfire opened up behind us. We raced down the hall, turned right. Jacob was standing there. He held his rifle up. "Go! Now." He said. A trooper turned the corner. Jacob dropped him. And another. He backed up, while firing at the soldiers.

The steel door began to close as He stepped out of the stairwell. There was a hiss as it completely sealed it's self. We all let out a breath. "It was a trap!" I kicked at the ground. Kristy placed her hand on my shoulder. "Matt. Calm down. We'll find them. We just have to look a little harder."

(-)

James Harrison paced back and forth. He was not a patient man. The door opened suddenly. "General."

"Harrison."

"Sir. We are currently interrogating The teenagers and commandos one by one. So far, they have all be resistant to any… treatment."

Clymore nodded. "That's completely understandable. How did the trap go?"

Harrison lowered his head. "They escaped. It appeared there is one more ally they have."

"Jacob?"

"Yes."

Clymore stood, thinking. "I will contact you with further instructions. For now, continue interrogating the Teenagers."

"Sir." Harrison said, with a bow. Clymore turned and left the room.

Harrison waited for a moment and then entered the corridor. The Interrogator stepped over to him. "James. The children are… strong willed."

Harrison nodded. "I know. We must find a way to persuade them to tell us what we want to know." He looked at the man. "Do what you must."

(-)

The man stepped into the room. He motioned to the guards. The grabbed Lara and pulled her out of the room. "Let go!" Lara fought them to the best of her abilities. "I do suggest you calm down. Or I will have you shot right now."

Lara closed her eyes. Fine. If they wanted her to be calm, then she'd be calm. They hauled her into a room. Blazer sat in the chair, held down by the ray shields. The man leaned down beside him. "Now. You get one shot. Don't waste it."

He stood up and waved at the guards and took out a pistol and put it to Lara's head. "Tell us where your friends are."

"I told you. I don't know."

The man nodded at the guards. They cocked the pistol. "One more chance. I will have her shot."

He leaned down to Blazer again. "Where. Are. You. Friends?" He said, one word at a time, slowly. Blazer turned his head to look at him. "I. Don't. Know." He said, using the same style of speech as the man did.

The man stood up and drew his own pistol he pointed it at Lara. "HEY! I said I don't know!" Blazer screamed. "You shoot her, and You'll get the same damn answer!"

(-)

I stared into the mirror. The memory of the fight. The fight I thought had meant victory. _The feeling of the knife as it sliced me, at least halfway down my chest. _I touched the scar. _The sight of Clymore, laying on the ground, in a pool of blood after I threw him out the window. _I blinked. There was a knock at the door of the room.

The door opened and Jacob came in. "Hey." He said. I nodded at him. "Hey. Got anything?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No. Not Yet. Clymore covered his track really well."

I nodded. "I was afraid you'd say that." I pull on a black T-shirt. Suddenly an alarm sounded. I looked at Jacob. "What the hell is that?" I asked. He turned and ran out of the room. I followed him to his computer. "Son of a…! Someone has breached the security shield!"

"Who?"

"I don't know! Who can survive the energy shield? They'd be fired just trying to touch it, none the less move through it!"

"Clymore."

Kristy looked at me. "You think it's him?"

I shook my head. "No. I know it's him."

I turned and went for the door. Kristy ran after me. "You can't face him. Not by yourself." I looked at her. "Sure I can. Your not coming with me either. You go with Jacob. Take his tunnel route. Get the hell out of here." I opened the door and exited the cabin, not giving her a chance to argue.

I stepped out onto the grounds as the dark figure approached. I stepped forward as well. We stopped a few yards from each other. "Matt… long time, no fight."

I smiled. "That's cause you ran off like you always do. Where'd you go and hide this time?"

He took down his cloak and dropped it on the ground. He smiled and looked beside me. "Hello, Kristy."

I looked over at her. "I said get out of here."

She shook her head. "You wish."

"Ah, this is a nice little meeting. Are you two still not together?"

I looked at Clymore. "Where are my friends?"

He smiled. "Why don't you save me the trouble of beating the crap out of you and just coming with me. I'd be glad to show you. We could all be partners. We could run the Galaxy."

"You wish."

I heard a whoosh and saw Kristy fire a stream of fire at Clymore. He didn't even flitch as the volley of flames hit him. She let up after a moment. Clymore just shook his head. "Foolish."

He held his hand out and then waved to himself. We both flew forward and landed at his feet. "I don't suggest getting to your feet."

I did exactly that. He slammed his fist into me. I stumbled backwards. Kristy stood up and punched him in return. He touched his lip. She had gotten him. He smiled. "Oooo. Matt. Your girlfriend is mean."

I smirked. "I know. That's one of the many reasons why I love her so much." Kristy pulled back her fists and let it rip. Clymore ducked. He came back up and held his hand out. She flew backwards into the ground. I held out my hand in return and he flew backwards himself.

I threw up a shield around me and Kristy and stomped over to him. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. But he reacted and grabbed my shirt as well. I punched him and he punched back. "Come on!" He whispered in my ear. "I know you got more."

"You are so right." I whispered back. I punched him again. He went to return the punch. I threw up a force field as he punched, only to get his hand zapped. Suddenly I felt time slow down. I leaped up and kicked him in the face. He tried to move. But I was moving far too fast for him. He dropped to the ground. I picked him up as time returned back to normal.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where my friends are." Kristy walked over, rolling her shoulder. Kristy created a fireball in her hand. "Cause if you don't… then not even you will be able to heal from what she'll do to you."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Why are they just standing there?" Blazer whispered to Kate. The Troopers had taken them all - apart from the Commandos - to a large bleak looking room, and had placed them in chairs, with ray shielding cuffs to hold them there. And then, the guards were ordered to simply stand there and keep watch over them.

Kate shrugged. "Perhaps this is a torture technique?"

Etain looked over at them. "Perhaps we could escape?"

"Perhaps, you should all just quiet down!" They all looked over at Lara. They shut up and quietly sat there. Suddenly the door opened. A man walked in. "Children." He said, nodding at them. "What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

Harrison laughed. They sure did ask a lot of questions. He'd give them answers, in time. "Those are all perfectly good questions… of which I can not answer at this time."

(-)

"Where are they?" I asked quietly. Clymore just stared blankly at the wall. I waved at Kristy, who stepped forward, and gripped Clymore's shoulder hard. I saw her hand start to glow. He began to grimace. I leaned in to his face. "Just tell me, and it can be painless."

He sneered at us. "An Underground Facility. Just West of here. 600 miles. Look for a small bunker, which will lead to a lift." I looked over at Kristy, who took her hand off of Clymore's shoulder and flexed her hand.

I turned to Jacob. "Let's go." I said to them both. I took out a pair of Blue tinted sunglasses, with a silver frame. Kristy looked at me as we started for the door. "What now?" she asked, "It's obviously a trap."

I smiled and put the glasses on, which covered my eyes completely. If I died, I'd go out in style. "We spring the trap."

(-)

Clymore sat there in the chair, pinned by his own creation of Ray Shielding that disables the powers that he received from the portal. But he also knew the weakness of the device. He closed his eyes and focused.

The sun was bright as we stepped outside and got into the Austin Martin. I started up the vehicle and shifted it into drive. As we drove, a speck in the distance, continued to grow bigger. "Uh…oh." Jacob said. A pair of Attack choppers went by overhead. I looked in the rearview mirror. "They're turning back to us!" Kristy said. Two hummers pulled in front of us, and the machine gunners open fired. I pressed down on the gas pedal, willing it to go fast.

I glanced at the Rearview mirror again. The choppers were closing in fast. I shifted into a higher gear, watching the speedometer rise past one hundred and twenty miles per hour. A loud rapid clap caused us all to glance back at the choppers who were open firing on us as well.

"Might I suggest, going faster?" Jacob asked. I nodded. "I'm trying. This is not a Lamborghini!" I shifted into the 6th gear. It was the last gear. We were now going one hundred and thirty five miles per hour.

"How'd they find his local so freaking fast?!" I asked, knowing that none of us had the answer. We were starting to enter a wreaked city. I saw an old street light. "Hang on." I said flatly. I turned toward it pulled up on the hand break, and did a complete one eighty. The chopper was moving far to fast for it's own good. It attempted to pull up. I pressed down the gas pedal and sped underneath it.

We made it five feet as the chopper slammed into the light pole, and suddenly exploded. I spun the car around and we all looked at the wreckage. Jacob let out a cheer. "Yea! That's what you get for screwing with us!"

The Commander stepped into the room of the cabin and walked over to the General and deactivated the Ray Shield cuffs.

"General."

"Commander."

"What's the word?"

"A trap. At the Underground laboratories."

"Sir?"

"Kill them if you must. I don't care anymore."

Clymore stood from the chair and looked the commander in the eyes. "In fact, do us all a favor. Destroy them, by any means necessary."

The commander nodded. "As you wish, General." The commander turned abruptly and walked out of the room.

(-)

Two hours later, I turned off the engine of the Austin Martin and got out. Kristy and Jacob followed, and we stared ahead at a small building, about the size of a tool shed. I looked over at my two friends. "Shall we?"

They nodded, and we went over to the only door leading into it. Jacob opened it, and I followed Kristy into the dark room. She lit a flame in her hand and shown the light. We were standing on a lift alright. Just as Clymore had said. Jacob came inside and closed the door behind him, leaving us with the only light from Kristy's flame. I looked around and found the controls. I activated them. There was a soft whirling of gears, and then the lift began to descend.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The as the lift descended to the underground labs, I had a flash. A memory. I began to sweat. I suddenly felt like I was drowning. _The tank. The cold water. Clymore. His sinister smile._

I was forced out of the deadly memory as the lift slowed to a stop, at a dark hall. Kristy knelt down and touched the edged sides of the hall, sending two lines of flames down to the end of the hall, to light the way. I smiled. She was so smart. Jacob led the way down the hall, where we came to a door.

It was locked, and could only be unlocked via an eye scanner. "Stand back.." Kristy said. She moved forward, and touched her hands to the hinges of the door. Her hands began to glow. Then she stepped back, and pulled the hinges off. The door fell backward at our feet.

We stepped through the doorway into a small circular room. Suddenly there was a whirl of gears. We all turned, following the sound. Suddenly the wall directly across from the first door, opened up. We stepped into a hall. On either side, were windows that looked into small rooms, with people in long white coats… _Labs._

None of the doctors and scientists seemed to take notice of us. They just went on they're way. We made our way down the hall, looking into each small lab room. They were testing animals… injecting them with syringes. We pasted a room, and then there was a shout. "Hey! You three! Stop!" I turned and threw my hand up, slamming the door into the man that ran out after us with my mind.

We continued on our way, as an alarm began to blare. A female computer voice suddenly announced "Warning. 3 Intruders have infiltrated the laboratories. They are to be considered dangerous. Please do not be alarmed. Security is dealing with the matter as we speak."

We turned a corner and indeed, security was dealing with it. Kristy fired off an ice cold blast of water at them. This only knocked them down, soaking them. Jacob was simply staring. But I knew better. He was slowly crawling into their minds, switching something off…

Suddenly they all stood and open fired. On themselves. Within seconds, they were all dead, from their own incompetence. We stepped over the dead bodies, and went through the door they had been guarding.

We found ourselves in a brightly lit hall. It had a dozen doors on either side of the hall. They were all unmarked. I looked at either of my friends. "Let's get to door cracking." I murmured.

(-)

The shuttle landed in the hanger bay of the Command ship. The boarding ramp lowered slowly to the ground. The Captain of the command ship looked up and gulped as the General walked down the ramp, flanked by two specially trained humanoid Lizard aliens. "Captain." Clymore called, as he approached. "How is the production of the virus coming?"

"Wonderfully, if you must know. We have enough to launch and cover the entire planet of earth. We're halfway done with the supply for Ghi-Tex."

Clymore smiled. He was pleased. The captain felt his knees go weak. It was all he could do to keep from dropping to the ground. Pleasing the General was very difficult. "Fabulous. And the droids?"

"Production of the droids is on time."

"Good. Send a few platoons to the UG Labs."

"Sir?"

"Kill the prisoners."

The captain was quiet at this point. Then he cleared his throat. "As you wish, general."

(-)

All but eight of the doors were locked by a card slider. That stupid alarm was still going off, but no one else had come to try and stop us. It made me nervous. There was no doubt that they had recovered Clymore, and he was again, free to damage Earth as he saw fit.

But it wasn't just Earth they had to protect anymore. They had a galaxy full of planets, though most were uninhabitable.

Jacob searched the bodies of the troopers that had tried to stop them, just before they entered the prison sector. They he chuckled as he stood up. "I got just what we need." He said, holding up a security card. "Perfect." I smiled. We passed the card between the three of us, as we unlocked the sixteen doors.

Chief and Xor eyed us. Blazer and I butted our fists together. "I knew you three would show up."

"Of course. We can't just leave you guys to be tortured…"

"Yea well…"

We all stood there, glancing at one another. For some reason, it seemed to be a strange and awkward moment. Then Kate cleared her throat. "Um, alright. Can we go now?"

Kristy nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

We all turned and started for the doorway. But then Jacob stopped. "What's that matter?"

"Droids." He replied flatly. "How many?" I asked. He took a step back. "At least a few dozen." A voice said from behind us. We all spun around. A man was standing there, pistol held at chest level on Jacob.

Lara rolled her eyes. "Would someone shoot this bastard?"

"Gladly." Scope said. At that moment, blaster fire opened up behind us. We all scrambled for cover, running in several different directions. I ran straight forward, and tackled the man, and we both slammed into the wall and hit the ground. I pulled my fist back and punched him repeatedly. Then he held his hands up. "You don't know who I am!" He snarled.

"Nope. Why don't you give me a hint?"

"James Harrison. Director of FEMA."

Suddenly he punched me as well, and I fell backwards. He had the edge on me now. He scrambled to his knees and began to beat me in the side. The droids were now entering the room. None of us had any weaponry. Only our powers. Kristy was making grand use of hers. She fired off a few fire blasts, knocking the droids down. They were heavy, tall, and deadly, but they didn't stand a chance against one thousand degree heated fireballs.

I brought my leg up and kicked Harrison in the back, knocking him off of me. I rolled away and quickly stood up, only to be tackled again. I saw a glance of Lara as she vanished into the air. Suddenly two of the droids went down, as their chest plating was ripped off and their wiring torn out.

Harrison and I hit the ground again. I managed a punch to his face, before he could secure me to the ground and begin beating the crap out of me again. He threw a punch. I coughed up blood. "Come on! Is that all you got, lizard breath?" I whispered. He made a face and raised his fist again.

There was a scream of pain, as two of the commandos went down. Which ones, I wasn't sure. Harrison smiled as he punched me again. "Not so tough with your super powers now are you?"

Suddenly he went flying into the wall next to me. I coughed again, trying to clear my throat. My body was screaming pain, but my mind told me to get up. Blazer held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "Why won't these guys quit?!" Phyro screamed, ducking as another blast from a droid flew by.

Suddenly the droids all fell to the ground, sparking. "About time Jacob!" Blazer said, grinning. Jacob shrugged. "Hey, it's a lot harder when they thing has no real mind. I have to search for their control transformer."

Kate patted him on his shoulder. "You did great. Let's go now."

I walked slowly behind the group as we left the room. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I felt something cold and metal like touch the side of my temple. "All of you stop!" Harrison screamed, pushing the gun into the side of my head a little more. They all turned. "Are you joking me?" Kristy said.

"Surrender, or I blow his-" I felt myself fall backwards from Harrison's weight as he collapsed to the ground. Kristy walked over and helped me to my feet. I glanced down at Harrison. He was dead. One bullet to the head. I looked over at Fetch, who held an assault rifle from one of the dead guards.

"Nice shot."

"That's all it took."

We all smiled. But it wasn't time to celebrate just yet. CLANK. CLANK. The rest of the commandos picked up a remaining assault rifle from one of the dead bodies. "We'll handle this."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I threw up shielding around everyone. Then came the droids. At least a few dozen of them all at once. The Commandos open fired. So did Kristy. Suddenly Darman shook his rifle. It was empty. He tossed it aside as the droid raised it's arm and attempted to smash him with it.

Darman simply kicked it to the ground and moved on to the next droid. Kristy fired off a blast of ice cold water at a droid. It sparked on impact, as the droids circuits were flooded with water.

It only took a minute, but to those who weren't exactly combat experienced, it would have seemed like a lifetime. We moved over the droids and back toward the elevator. As we pasted the door where the first guard had been, there was a shot. I rushed forward, as everything began to slow to a crawl around me.

I turned to the doorway and saw a bullet, fly out of the pistol's chamber that the guard was holding, it slowly swirled in the air as it practically froze in midair. I held my hand up and turned the bullet back at the guard.

Then time returned to normal and the guard dropped dead, the bullet imbedded in his skull now. There was a scream from one of the labs ahead. Out of every doorway, a sort of gas began to spray out of vents.

(-)

The Captain ran into Clymore's chamber. He knew it was against protocol, but the General would want to know. "General. We have a breach in the UG labs. One of the test subjects has escaped it's cage."

The General turned his chair to face the Captain. "Exactly how did this happen?"

The Captain began to sweat. "Something went wrong with the locking mechanisms. The computer AI has already begun lockdown procedure"

At that moment, Clymore smiled. "Wonderful…" He thought for a moment. "Once the lockdown is complete, I want a squad sent in. I also want to be alerted to this. If those pests of Rebels are still in the UG Labs, then they'll surely die with the rest of the staff. If not, the squad will finish them."

The Captain nodded and rushed off to give the order. Clymore smiled to himself once again and turned his chair to look out into space.

(-)

"What the hell is going on?!" Kate screamed. We rushed toward the lab halls. Around us, inside the labs, the doors were being locked, sealing them inside. The sprinkler system was set off, and the water began to flood the rooms.

Another flash. _The movie. A white rabbit. No. An axe. The window. Unbreakable. Security reasons. The medical room. The injection of the needle. The chemical. What the… _I blinked. Something wasn't right. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Matt?" An echo. A echo of the voice. The voice that feels my heart with warmth and joy. I blinked again. _"Matt…?" _The echo as my vision began to blur. The gas. "We…" Everything went black.

(-)

It was pure darkness. _This place. It's not right. _I felt my eyes open. The blackness. The darkness. Where was I? I felt around on the floor, pushing my self to my feet. I looked all around me. It was dark. I couldn't even see my own two feet. I felt around, and finally found the wall. I moved down it, and found the doorway. I dropped to my knees and felt around, finding the body. I felt around some more and found the security grade flashlight.

I switched it on. The light cut through the darkness. I looked around the small security room and found the light switch. I flipped it. Nothing happened. I flipped it again. Nothing. _Power is down. They shut it off._ I rubbed my forehead in frustration. How was I getting myself into these god blasted situations?

I turned and went back out into the darkness of the hallway, shining the flashlight this way and that way, trying to figure out where the hell I was in these labs.

I began to walk down toward the elevator, when a sound made me turn. I flashed it down a side corridor. It was empty. I had no weapons. I gulped and turned back to the security room. That guard had a gun. Minus one bullet that is. I quickly found it and went back to the side corridor. Where was everyone? Then the same sound made me turn to the opposite side corridor. I held the gun at the ready. I wasn't alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I stepped down the hall, breathing softly. The sound had stopped. And I couldn't see anything in sight. I frowned. What was going on? I moved down the hall, scanning the area best as I could with the small flash light. I found a door, and opened it, holding the pistol at the ready, in case something - human or otherwise - jumped out.

But nothing did. It was a stairwell. I shined the light up and then down the stairs. Which way to go…? I nodded in determination and took for up. A smile came to my face, thinking of a game I used to play on my computer. Republic Commando and Scorch. "I'll take up any day. Down has always been bad for me." as he used to say.

I made my way up the stairs slowly, not wanting to let my guard down. God only knew what Clymore did in these labs. If there was a god…

I finally reached the next door, with a sign next to it. **B-level 3. **_**Basement Level 3. **__Which meant We had been 4 levels under ground. How ever far each level was in depth. _I rubbed my forehead in frustration. I hated math.

(-)

Fordo shook his head. Things had taken a turn for the worst. It was pitch black around him. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of him. He didn't like not knowing where he was at or where he was going. He just felt along the wall, until he reached what he thought was a corner. Then a thought hit him. He held up his right hand and smiled.

He'd had light of his own this whole time, and totally forgot about it. He closed his right hand into a fist and squeezed it tightly. It began to glow a bright blue. He slowly opened his hand after a moment, to find a bright blue ball of energy in his hand. It illuminated the entire hall he was standing in.

He glanced around. And his heart dropped. All around him, were bodies. Dead bodies. Covering the floor of the hall. He stumbled backwards, unsure of what he should do. He was suddenly confused. What had happened? How had he gotten there? Then an abrupt growling began to sound from behind him. He glanced behind and saw a German Shepard. But not just any ordinary Shepard. A dead German Shepard. It was covered in blood and slime, with it's rib cage showing through it's almost transparent skin.

Fordo suddenly felt the urge to vomit. But he held it back as he scrambled to his feet. At the same moment, the Shepard began to race toward him. Damn. He glanced around and saw one of the bodies was wearing a guards uniform. Perhaps there was a gun on the body? He sucked in a breath. He didn't have anything to lose at this point, except for his life. He ran forward, the Shepard still coming from behind him. Fordo dropped down beside the body and felt around, with the Blue ball of electrical energy in his one hand

There! He ripped at the pistol's handle, and it gave way, and he fell flat on his back as the Shepard leaped, only to fly over Fordo, who brought the gun up. The Shepard turned. There was a loud Bang as the trigger was pulled and the bullet flew out of the pistol's chamber. The undead dog was fast. But the bullet was faster. It shot through the dog's cheek and up into it's brain, or what was left of it, and the animal fell to it's side. And never got back up.

(-)

Elsewhere in the large underground labs, Jacob wondered around the halls, looking in every room, using the flash light he'd been lucky enough to have found in the security room. But he couldn't seem to find any weapons. He smirked despite the situation. What was he thinking? He was a weapon.

His abilities let him manipulate the looks and sounds of any living being, as well as to take control of anyone's mind, for as long as his mental stamina would allow. He imagined that he could control his power so much that he could command an entire army with his mind.

But he had to focus on the here and now. He was also feeling a little déjà vu'. _Blast I watched those Resident Evil and Zombie Movies far too many times. _He chuckled. He couldn't help it. He thought this was so cool!

He grabbed a door handle and tried it. It opened easy. A little too easy. He closed his eyes and tried to search the room with his mind. But there was something blocking him out. He sighed and opened his eyes. He'd have to search it in person. He shined the flash light into the dark room, and stepped in.

He glanced around, at the small office room., there were two small side rooms, one being a simple bathroom and the other, a copy machine room. There was a desk in the main office, with papers and trash scattered all around the place.

Something had happened in here. But he was confused. Because he could see nothing that would be powerful enough to block his mind from searching this room. He frowned and turned for the door. Suddenly there was a snarl and a man lunged at him, and grabbed Jacob by the throat.

_Jesus! _Jacob shoved the man off of him and stumbled backwards, the adrenaline rushing through him. The man crawled back up to his feet and hissed at him, showing his rotting teeth. Jacob turned and looked around. If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that he didn't want to go toe to toe with this undead man.

He rushed over to the desk and ripped the lamp off of it. It'd have to do. What he could have really used was a gun. But oh well. He turned and saw that the undead man had gained a lot of ground and was almost on top of him already. _Here goes nothing. _Jacob raised the lamp high over his head, using both hands, and using all his strength, brought it down on the man's head.

As he watched the man drop to the ground, he dropped the lamp, in complete shock. Then he felt the shock turn in to excitement. He just killed a zombie. Though he knew it wasn't the first time he'd done such a thing, it still sent a shiver of excitement through him.

(-)

Blazer pulled at the door handle, and fell backwards as it broke under his intense strength. He got back to his feet and opened the partly broken door. Yet again, he was in another hall. What was it with these super bad guys and hallways? He frowned in confusion and then entered the new darkly lit hall. It was bare, with only white color all around. But the blackness at the end seemed to swallow the white color, leaving… nothing.

Frankly he was getting really tried of screwing around. This place made him jittery. He didn't like it. He stepped into the darkness, and the night vision ability his eyes had taken on, took instant effect. Now he could a door at the end. But something was not right. He took a closer look and saw that the door knob was twisted and turned, by someone on the other side, obviously, trying to get into the hall as well.

He'd almost been zombie food twice already since he woke to the darkness, and he refused to have another go at it. He rushed forward and got behind the door as it opened. He saw the form of a small person move past the door and down the hall. "Kate?" He called.

The girl turned, and he suddenly felt a ping of disappointment, which he regretted at the same moment. It was only Rebecca, but he should be grateful that it was only her, and not a large uh… what did Matt call them? Bio-weapons? Yea, that was it. Large mutated monsters created by Clymore and his sick scientists.

He'd run into them when the had to Rescue Kristy, Fordo, and Etain from Clymore's Prison, but he hadn't seen any in these underground labs. At least not yet. "Blazer?" Rebecca asked.

He waved her over to him as he peeked around the door to see if anything was following her. It looked clear. "Nice to finally find someone else alive around here." He chuckled at his own comment. Rebecca just held the blank girly look on her face. He made a straight face. Right. Enough joking around. Time to get serious.

"Come on. We need to go find the others." He said. He took the lead, with Rebecca following him. "You manage to find any kind of weapons?" He asked her. She just shook her head. "No. But then again, I spent most of my time dodging zombies." She replied.

He nodded. "Fair enough. Come on. Stay Close."

"How do you know any of them are alive?"

"Well, if you managed to survive, it mustn't be too hard." He laughed. She gave him a 'go-to-hell' look. He nodded again. "Right."

They turned a corner and he heard it before he felt it. Something tackle him from the side. Rebecca let out a scream and he slammed into the wall and then down to the floor. But he didn't stay there for long. He saw Rebecca fall backwards in an attempt to escape the undead lab worker. He rushed forward and tackled the zombie in a brief attempt at revenge, not to mention keeping Rebecca from getting clobbered.

"You asked for it, Di'kut!" He twisted the undead worker's neck sharply, until he heard a SNAP! The zombie stopped moving completely. He let out a sigh of relief. "Come on." He said, standing up. "Let's go find Matt and the gang."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THRITEEN**

I crept through the doorway, pistol held high, ready to shoot anything that tried to attack me. I had heard a few gunshots, but it had gotten quiet after that. Someone was still alive and fighting at least. Whether or not they were on my side was a different story.

At the end of the hall I had entered, was a light flickering, on and off, on and off. Frankly, that, to me, was never a good sign. At that moment, as I moved down the hall, step by step, I felt something move by me. I spun around, and saw nothing. Then I heard it. The sneering of the creature behind me. I closed my eyes and began to count softly. "One. Two. Three…"

I suddenly spun around and saw what appeared to be a mutated… hybrid of a monster. It stepped toward me on two large feet. It was at least 8 foot tall. And it had 4 arms. On two of the arms, it had a large claw of sorts.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I couldn't simply believe what I saw looking at. The large Humanoid creature stomped toward me, letting out a soft roar. Suddenly it held up it's other two hands and tentacles shot out, one in each hand.

I forced myself to move and dropped to the ground as the tentacles shot by and then retracted back into the creature's hands. I stood to my feet and fired off 3 rounds, point blank in the face of the monster. But it didn't flinch. It only kept stomping toward me.

"Son of a…" Suddenly I saw a small round object roll by me. _…Bitch. _I finished the sentence in my head and stumbled backward, and was grabbed by my arm and pulled off to the side as the grenade exploded. There was a roar as the monster exploded into small chunks of flesh. "Come on. Keep moving, or we'll be surrounded." Lara said, pulling me away from the hall. "Surrounded by what?" She kept walking. I stopped and ripped my arm out of her grip. "Lara!" She turned. "Surrounded by what?"

"Undead." She replied simply, and started to walk again. I ran to catch up to her. "Where'd you get the grenades?"

"Armory." She pointed to the shotgun on her back and the pistol on her hip and the machine gun in her hands. She tossed me a pack. I opened it as we walked. She had loaded up on weaponry. I looked at her. "Nice." I muttered, taking out a shotgun of my own.

(-)

Kate rushed down the corridor, glancing behind her at the pursuing undead scientists. There was about 5 of them now, and they were jogging after her. She found it intensely strange for zombies. And yet, it was happening. She reached the next door, which suddenly opened in front of her. "Bloody hell!" she screamed as more undead emerged from the door. She was pinned now. Suddenly she grinned and held out her hand, in which a Katana suddenly formed out of the air. She flexed it around in her hand, and then swung it at a zombie's head, decapitating it completely.

And with that, she began to cut her way through the now small crowd of undead. As she kicked the last one down and slashed it's head open, she stepped through the doorway and saw Etain shoving a zombie away from her. Kate charged in, flipping the Katana between each and then sliced the undead woman's head off. Then the sword disappeared from her hand. And both her and Etain turned and rushed through the only other exit. Unbeknown to either of them, above the doorway that they ran through, a sign read **"Class 6 BIOWEAPON Testing"**.

(-)

After catching up with each other in a corridor, Jacob and Kristy now peered out of a door, as a zombie scuffed by. Jacob waved to Kristy and they both moved quietly out into the hall, behind the zombie. Kristy moved quickly, and a snap was heard as she twisted the undead man's head as far as it would go. They both began to try doors that lined the corridor.

Suddenly there was a scream at one end of the Corridor, and a double doors that enclosed the corridor suddenly rattled. There was another brief scream and a few curse words as they both stared at the doors, expecting a large crowd of undead workers to burst through.

But instead, the doors flew open to either side of the corridor, and both Blazer and Rebecca practically fell through. And indeed, a small crowd of zombies were on their toes. Kristy and Jacob rushed over, and shut the doors. Blazer and Rebecca joined them as the zombies began to try and push them open. All four of them put all their strength into holding the doors, but it was no use. These undead lab workers were now hungry for their flesh, and they would do anything in their power to get it.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Kristy screamed.

"Your telling me!" Blazer hissed.

Jacob was trying to multi-task and tried to enter the group of zombies' minds. But these were much harder to access. Their minds were clouded with thoughts of death and horror. It would take a little longer then normal to get in.

"Rebecca! Go try some of those doors! Find us a way out of here!" She nodded and rushed to the first door she saw, which was locked.

The right door, which Blazer and Kristy were trying to hold closed, began to give way and creep open. "This is so not going well!" Rebecca screamed, as she tried another door, which was locked down as well.

Blazer grimaced as an undead hand reached around the edge of the door and grazed his hand, and then was forced back as he and Kristy shoved the door closed again.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Rebecca turned the doorknob and it opened. It actually opened! She let out a shout. "Got one!" She yelled. Jacob wasn't moving. He had his eyes shut tightly, and Blazer and Kristy were using all their strength to keep the doors shut. Even Blazer's super strength was not match for the hoard of zombies on the other side of the double doors.

Suddenly there was an explosion. The two doors imploded, knocking Blazer, Kristy, and Jacob to the ground. Rebecca let out a scream, as eight commandos ran through the now re-dead crowd of zombies. Darman and Sev helped the three to their feet. Blazer smacked Scorch on the arm. "'Bout time you boys showed up." He said.

Scorch just smirked. "Glad to be of service. Where's everyone else?" He asked. Jacob scratched his head. "Dunno. We were all separated when that gas began to pour out and we became unconscious."

Boss nodded to Niner. "Yea, well this place is a death zone. We have to go now."

Kristy shook her head. "What? Why? What about Matt and Lara? And Kate and Etain, and Fordo?"

"We'll find em. But we have to get out before an hour is up. Otherwise, we ain't getting out. Blast doors will seal us in."

(-)

I was walking along side Lara, when the shockwave hit. There had been an explosion. I looked at Lara, and she looked at me. Then, at that moment, we both took off running, in the direction of the explosion. We reached a double doors, and shoved them open, to find All eight commandos, Blazer, Kristy, Jacob, and Rebecca, standing in front of an open door, with the two doors at the end of the corridor off their hinges, laying on the ground.

Everyone one looked at us. I pumped the shotgun up once and raised it up toward Kristy. I sent her a look, and she took the hint and dropped to the ground. I fired the shotgun once, and the undead lab worker went flying backwards from the blast, and hit the wall. I pumped the empty shell casing out of the shotgun and holstered it on my back.

"It's time to go ladies," I smiled and took Kristy's hand to help her to her feet, "and Gentlemen."

Suddenly the doors Lara and I had busted through, flew open again, and a swarm of undead bean to run in. Literally. I looked at Kristy. "What? I didn't do it!" I said, giving her a gentle shove. We all took off through the door Rebecca had found. I looked up above it, and read the sign. **Class 6 BIOWEAPON Testing**.

I frowned, and then looked at the zombies. We had no choice. Do or die. I rushed in after my friends, into the mouth of horror.

(-)

I shut the door and Kristy sealed it up tight with a flame from her hands. "Where's Kate and Etain? Fordo?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. I smacked myself in the face. "This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" I felt a slap on my back and turned to a smirking Fetch. "What's so bloody funny?"

He shrugged. "We're going to die, might as well die happy." I rolled my eyes and moved down the very short hall into a small cube sized room. Xor found the light switch and they flashed on overhead, reviling in the center of the room, a computer system, which faced a very thick, heavy duty blast door.

I looked over at Jacob. He looked at me. We both knew what this was. The hall that led to the AI computer server room. The Red Queen's Chamber. Or at least, that's how it went in the movie of Resident Evil.

Lara dropped the small pack that was full of guns. "Shall we prepare ourselves for the worst?"

(-)

Fordo moved down the hall, listening carefully. He could hear the moaning of the undead beings as they moved through the halls and labs. He had managed to evade most of them, only having to run past a few of them. But as he stepped through the doorway, he couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

The monster stood at least 12 feet tall, with practically a few hundred thin arms, and no neck what so ever, with it's head built into it's chest, and it's muscles bulging out of it's sexless body. At that moment, Fordo almost dropped the pistol, as the monster turned to him, raising half of it's arms into the air, and growling.

"Holy Force!" He yelped. He didn't even think about it. He took off, ducking past the monster, and running as fast as he could, he reached a corner, where he saw a wide doorway, where two doors had once been. He was out of breath, and just barely holding it together. He couldn't find Etain, or any of his friends, and none of the Commandos.

And now he was faced with a large wide corridor, with doors on every side, and not to mention it was full of undead, most of which had already spotted him. He saw one door, which seemed to have been sealed shut with some sort of heat source.

_What do I have to lose? _He shrugged at the question he asked himself and ran over to the door and began to pound on it. "Hey! Hey! Kristy! Matt! Someone!" He glanced around him as the zombies turned to him and began to shuffle in his direction.

(-)

"Did someone hear something?" Niner looked at me and Boss. Darman and Fixer had sat down at the computer system, and had begun to hack it. As we were waiting, we had heard a shout. We all looked down the hall that led to the door Kristy had sealed up. "Curious." Boss and Niner walked down the hall. Suddenly, after a moment, there was a shout from one of them, it was hard to tell which, as they had the same voice, being clones and all. I rushed down the hall after them, and heard what they had.

Fordo was on the other side! "Fordo! Fordo, get away from the door, I'm gonna blow it!"

Both Squad leaders looked at me. I frowned. "God I hope he's standing back." I held up both my hands and focused heavily. Suddenly the door began to snap of it's hinges, And suddenly flew out, and smashed into a group of undead people. Suddenly Fordo rushed in, past us. "Close the door!" He shouted. We looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? They're just zombies. Their slow." Then he pointed past us and outside the doorway. We turned and looked. "What in death's name, is that?!" Boss screamed, as he saw the large, 12 foot monster.

He didn't wait for an answer, and both of them open fired with the pistols they had gotten from Lara. "Hold fire!" I yelled. They stopped firing. I threw a force field up over the doorway. "You guys hurry up and get through that hall way. Listen To Jacob. He'll know what to do incase…" I trailed off the sentence, thinking about what would happen if it was just like the movie. The thought sent a shiver down my spine and my mouth went dry.

I couldn't start worrying now. I had to focus on keeping the force field up. It would take all my mind's power. Boss looked at me. I glared at him. "Get your ass moving, soldier!" I hissed. He frowned, but did as I told him. A moment later, I heard one of the clones announce: "Door opened. Let's move."

Then I did what I had never done much before the first nuclear bomb exploded near my house. I said a prayer.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Boss and Niner followed Fordo back into the small computer room. "How much longer?" Niner asked the two hackers. Fixer waved his hand in the air and held up one finger. "Door opened. Let's move."

The two commandos picked up their pistols and took the lead into newly unlocked hall. It was pitch black practically, except for the dim light coming from the computer room. As the two commandos stepped halfway down the hall, bright lights suddenly switched on, coming from the walls on either side of them. They both froze and looked at each other and looked at the only door that was ahead of them.

They felt naked without their clone armor. They raised their pistols high, prepared to blow any undead head off. They reached the door and Fixer handed Darman a special code breaking device they had found by the computer system.

Darman latched it onto the door's built in computer and pressed a button. The small device switched on and began to decode the lock on the door. After a few moments, the device beeped, indicating it had completed the decoding process. The door opened up into the ceiling with a hiss. Both commandos turned and shoved their guns inside, ready to open fire.

But all they saw was a large room, with tanks lining the far right wall. To their left was a hall, leading to another door. Darman waved everyone to come forward. Everyone passed through the hallway and into the new large tank room with out incident. They examined the tanks, which was full of some kind of liquid and had a large figure in each of them. Fordo looked around worried, looking for the nearest exit. Fi and Atin noted this. "Something wrong, Chris?" They asked.

Kristy and Blazer looked at each other. No one ever called Fordo by his real name very often, unless they wants to get his attention. He looked at everyone, and then looked at the monsters in the tanks. "I'm worried about Etain and Kate. We should have found them by now."

Blazer placed a hand on Fordo's shoulder. "We will find them."

(-)

The force field I had put up in the doorway were failing. I could keep up. The monsters were far too big to keep out. Then the force field finally gave. I backed away but not fast enough, as the first monster slammed it's first few hundred arms into me, knocking me back into the computer room.

My body was hurting, just from that attack. But I wasn't the type to give up easily. Not lately anyway. I got to my feet as both 12 foot monsters stomped into the room and let out a deafening roar. As the first monster moved in for a second attack, I glanced around quickly. I had to do something…

I was suddenly forced to move as the monster swung it's fists at me. I dropped and rolled clear and came up into the second monster's face. I brought up my own fist before it could react, and punched it twice, knocking it back away from me and into the wall. I quickly pulled my shotgun from the back holster and shoved the barrel into the second monster's face. It made one last "Mur?" sound as I pulled the trigger, and blew half of it's face off it's body. I smiled as I raised the shotgun into the air.

Then I spun around, a little too late and the first monster snarled, and grabbed me by my throat with a dozen of it's small hands and raised me into the air. Before I could use the shotgun, it threw me back down the hall, where we had entered. I let out a cry as I hit the ground. I tested my arm. It was fine. I went to stand and found the problem. The landing had broken my leg. I fell back to the ground, unable to maintain my standing position. I could have sworn that the monster chuckled as it moved over to me.

It looked down at me and then picked me up into the air once again. It was smiling an evil smile at me. I nodded and gave it a sarcastic smile back. It made a confused face, unsure as to why I was smiling, when it could kill me right there and then. I brought up the shotgun with one hand. There was a brief moment, before I pulled the trigger. It stared blankly into space, knowing it's short life had come to an end.

(-)

Etain had had it up to here with the whole situation. Both her and Kate were lost in these stupid hallways. They went this way and that way, and up and down and left and right. Finally she stopped and refused to go any farther. "I've got an idea." She said to Kate, who raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Do tell." Kate said.

Etain looked around. "I'll just take a peek through these walls." She said. Kate thought for a moment, before agreeing. "Alright. But If your not back in five minutes, I'm going on without you." She said. Etain nodded. "I'll be back."

Etain suddenly walked right into the wall - and disappeared. Kate waited, and it was only a few minutes, before Etain reappeared in front of her. "I found them!" She announced. She had Kate's full attention now. "Where?"

"This way!" Etain replied excitedly. They both took off running.

(-)

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the lights in the wall as I made my way into the tank room where the others were waiting. It was amazing. It was just like in the movie. That thought made me move a little fast and I ran into the tank room, where everyone was observing some creatures in tanks full of a sort of liquid.

"What the hell are they?" I asked bluntly. "They're a Bio-weapon," A voice suddenly answered. We all pulled our weapons and turned to a small girl, with long blond hair, and wearing a white dress and had bright blue eyes. "The General likes to call them Meta-Tyrants."

"Who are you?" Blazer asked.

"And where'd you come from?" Phyro asked.

The small girl looked around at all of it. I looked at her carefully and gave a glance to Jacob, who gave me a look. "I am-"

"She's an Artificial Intelligence, a super advanced computer that controls these labs." I looked at her. She looked at me. Then she looked around at everyone else. "He's correct. I go by the name of the White Queen. I was created to lock down the labs in case of an outbreak."

"An outbreak of what?"

"The Bio-Weapons."

I turned and looked at the creatures in the tanks. "Why are you just now appearing to us?" I asked. She frowned slightly. "Because I didn't think any of you would make it this far. At least not without getting infected."

"Infected with what?"

We all looked past the White Queen and saw Kate and Etain standing there, confused. Fordo smiled. "Told you we'd find em." Blazer whispered softly into his ear.

The White Queen continued as Kate and Etain made their way further into the room. "With the Virus. It's very difficult to contain once spread into the air."

Kristy's eyes went wide. "Airborne?"

The White Queen nodded. "There is no need to be alarmed. It changes from airborne to body transfer after a few hours. But in the case of this lab, escape of the virus was not the case."

"Then what was?"

"The escape of a Hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"Another Bio-Weapon. These Bio-Weapons are infected with the virus, and just one scratch from these monsters can infect a person. The resulting Transformation over a few hours is… dangerous."

"Zombies."

"I don't call them that."

The White Queen, although a computer, shot us all a look. "I appeared now to inform you that there is a squad of soldiers with heavy weapons clearing the labs as we speak. I have made a decision to help you escape."

"On what Condition?" Jacob asked. The White Queen looked at him, and then me. "I can not be shut down. That is the squad's main objective. If I am shut down, Power will be turned off and rebooted, unlocking all doors, allowing an exit for the Bio-Weapons, which I can not allow."

"So we stop these commando boys from pulling the plug on you… then what?"

"Then I will assist you in escaping the labs alive."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"How long do we have?" Kristy asked the White Queen, who looked at her. "Currently the squad of enemy soldiers are located in the main labs, approximately 2 minutes from our location. My System is located in this room. You must-"

"Yea, yea, we know. Kill 'em before they kill you."

"Alright! Squads, I want a tactical defense positions set up. Protect that AI System at all costs." Xor and Chief said. The Clones understood all too well what they meant by 'At all costs'. That meant they would die to protect that computer. It was they way their life had gone all along. Nothing had changed.

The two squad leads turned to us. "I suggest you all hang back. In case we fail, you'll have to take them on." Xor brought up his right hand and I brought up my left hand and met his right, in a comrade-like gesture, which turned into a hug. "You won't fail. You guys are too damn well trained to fail." I replied, confidently.

"Thanks for the trust. We won't let you down." Chief said. We gave each other a nod and turned away to take positions.

The White Queen turned to us. "Their entering the hall to this room. Prepare yourselves."

The Eight commandos took defensive positions around the room, and waited. It seemed like an eternity before the enemy soldiers blasted through the door. They were completely dressed in black, with A comm set on their heads, with an extension out over their right eyes. _A computer system in that little eye piece. _The enemy poured through the door, with what seemed like an endless supply of troops.

Sev and Atin trained their pistols and open fired on the first two that busted into the room. Fixer and Boss rushed forward, and took two more from the sides. Scorch and Fi tackled their own targets and slammed them into the walls, punching them repeatedly in the stomach. Darman and Niner fired their pistols, aiming almost perfectly.

At the same moment with all this happening, One trooper rushed through, and took aim at the White Queen's Data Drives, which were built into the wall. I was in no condition to physically fight, but Mentally, I was super strong. I held out a hand and forced the trooper to slam into the wall, and pulled his rifle out of his hands and into mine. I open fired on the remaining troops. Boss and Niner waved to their squads. It was their turn to rush the enemy.

All eight commandos turned and rushed out of the room, picking up rifles from their dead enemies on their way. I turned to the White Queen. "Alright. Your Safe. Now, how do we get the hell out?"

"Escape is not possible. Not at this time." She replied. "What?!" Blazer cried. "You listen to me, you homicidal bitch-"

"Blazer!"

The White Queen stood, silently, waiting for Blazer to end his tantrum. He threw a glance my way and then walked off further into the room. Then she continued. "I have detected a shuttle landing on the surface above us."

"Who?"

"General Clymore."

"Good."

"Not Really. He's here to shut me down."

"Not if I meet up with him first."

"You won't survive a meeting with him."

"Why not?"

"He's far too powerful for you."

"We'll see about that."

Suddenly a scream sounded from behind me. I spun around and saw one of the Meta-Tyrants towering over me. My friends began to scatter. "The firefight must have damaged the stabilizing tanks!" The White Queen cried. The monster reached down before I could react, and grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room.

I heard Kristy scream out as I hit the wall and fell to the ground. I stood up to find Blazer rushing the monster. He had enhanced human abilities, so if anyone could take the Tyrant on, it was him. But he would have help. I put up a shield around him. Etain rushed over and touched his shoulder as the monster swiped at him, only to go through him, as if Blazer was a ghost. He slammed his fist into the Tyrant's chest, and it flew backwards into the other tanks.

"Oh Blast." We watched as the other Tyrants - 6 in all - awaken. And they all turned their attention to us. "Go!" We turned and rushed into the hall. Bad idea. The doors shut all around us. "I can not allow the Meta-Tyrants to escape. I am sorry." Her voice announced.

Suddenly something slammed into the door and caused a dent. A very large dent. We all rushed forward towards the other door. Another dent appeared in door behind us. And then another. And another. I looked around. We were trapped. I looked up. Wait. "Everyone up!" I shouted, leaping up and grabbing hold of a support beam on the ceiling. My friends followed suit. At the same moment. The door flew off it's hinges and flew under us and hit the other door, and then fell over harmlessly.

We all dropped back down to the ground, as the Meta-Tyrants stomped into the hall. I winced as I dropped to the ground. Pain from my broken leg had increased. But I forced my self to ignore it. "Matt…"

"Not now Jacob."

"Matt!"

We all stepped backwards as the Tyrants came closer. "Matt!" Jacob screamed. "What is it?!" I yelled, turning to him. I saw what he was panicking about. There was a blue glow at the other door. "Up!"

"Down!" Suddenly a bright blue laser, the exact width of the hall and a chest height, shot forward toward us and the Tyrants. I forced everyone to the ground with my mind. Everyone but the Meta-Tyrants. I followed my friends and hit the ground as the laser beam flew over us and went through the first Tyrant. I glanced up at it, as it stood there, swaying in the air. "Don't look." I said to my friends, as I watched the Monster fall to the ground, sliced in two.

The other Meta-Tyrants stormed into the room. We all stood up and turned to where the laser was charging up for another run. I made a sickly annoyed face and muttered "Oh God."

At that moment, the bright blue laser appeared again, at chest level still. "Down!" Jacob screamed again. I knew he was right. We all dropped to our knees and it flew over top again. The lead Tyrant chuckled as it flew at it. As it approached, We all turned to watch the Tyrant leap up - And so did the laser, and cut right through the creature, again slicing it in two.

We all stood up again. There was one last Tyrant. "Everyone run over to the door. Brace yourselves against it, as flat as you can." I said. Jacob and I looked at each other. We all couldn't fit against the door. It wasn't that wide of a hall.

Kristy, Blazer, Rebecca, and Lara stood against the door first, and then Etain, Fordo, and Kate followed. I looked at Jacob one last time. "Keep them safe." I said. He shook his head. "No, Matt… Le-"

"Jacob. Go." I gave him a shove and he moved beside Kate. Suddenly I felt something grab me from behind. I was lifted up into the air. I saw the laser form. Suddenly I felt time slow down. The laser moved. But rather slowly this time. I saw Kristy reach out towards me, Everyone trying to hold her back. I looked behind me and saw the monster raise it's clawed hand.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I saw the door slide open behind my friends. Blazer and Lara grabbed Kristy and pulled her through it, with Everyone else following behind. Jacob stopped to give me one last look.

Suddenly the single horizontal bar suddenly swirled and formed an entire grid, covering the entire width and height of the hall. I didn't have time to think. My ability to slow time only lasted for a moment. Thirty Seconds at the max. And in fact it was wearing off at that moment. I slammed my left elbow into the Tyrant's side, but it didn't do anything to change my position.

I reached up and grabbed the shotgun off my back and pumped it quickly, and turned it around and fired it off at the monster, who suddenly let go at that moment. Time returned fully and I only had seconds. I leaped up, grabbed the support beams on the ceiling, and swung over the top of the Tyrant and landed next to the door opening, and dove into the tank room.

The landing was really bad on my leg and I cried out in pain. I closed my eyes for a moment and just laid on the floor, not waiting to see what was happening. Then I heard the voice. "Matt."

I opened my eyes and saw The White Queen standing there, waiting. "I made it?" I muttered the question. Then I blinked and cleared my throat. "I made it!" I stood up and fell into the wall from the pain in my leg. "Your wounded, but alive." She said.

"Matt!"

I turned to the doorway and saw Kristy rush through the door and tackle me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly. She let go after a moment and I turned to everyone else. Jacob smirked. "Amazing. You made it through the Laser Hall." We butted fists. "You bet I did. I can't let you take down Clymore with out me."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

We all stood around a holographic diagram of the labs, which the White Queen had brought up for us. She pointed at a tunnel. "There is an access shaft inside this room, to get to these tunnels, which is clear of Infected workers. You can follow this right into the elevator shaft. But before I will active the power to the elevator, you must defeat General Clymore."

I nodded. "Understood. So exactly where is Clymore?" She pointed to the second level of the labs. "He's currently here, accessing the data logs in the main computer library. However, my system has detected that the download of the data is almost complete."

"Almost?" Kristy asked.

The White Queen looked at her. "It is currently at Seventy Eight Percent."

"There's not enough time to get up there before his download is complete." I said. She nodded. "You'll have to cut him off as best as you can. He's heavily guarded at the moment, with 6 unidentified Alien life forms with heavy weaponry."

Blazer tapped his fingers and a table he was standing by. "Can you contact Delta and Omega squads? We could take them form both sides."

The White Queen nodded. "Give me one moment." She didn't move for a moment. "So," Jacob said, "How do we plan on stopping him? He has a regeneration power, doesn't he?"

I nodded. "How do we kill Wolverine?" I asked, knowing the answer. No one answered, but just looked at me. "We fry him like a flame broiled hamburger."

"I'm a vegetarian, thank you." Etain said, smirking. The White Queen turned to us. "Delta and Omega have confirmed orders. They will cover the west access of General Clymore's location. You will cover the east."

"What about South and North?"

"There is no South and North in that sector."

"Fine. Let's move out."

(-)

The tunnels that ran around the labs were… well, they looked like tunnels. Dark and claustrophobic. The dim lighting on the walls showed us our path as we walked down the long passage. Blazer kept closing his hands into fists and muttering to himself. "I'm gonna grind his face into the ground…"

I glanced over at him. "You OK Ner Vod?" I asked. He looked at me. "Huh? Oh, Yea. I'm fine." He replied. I cocked an eyebrow, but didn't push the question. We walked along the tunnels until we came to a dead end. Sort of. There was a ladder that went up. A Smile formed on my face. "Alright Squad. We're heading up to the top. Be ready for anything."

Everyone just looked at me with an 'get-on-with-it-already' sort of look. I looked up and began to climb the ladder. It was a short climb. I opened up the hatch and climbed up a little further and took a peek out. It had led us to a brightly lit Corridor. I spotted a sign. **SECOND LEVEL - SECURITY BASE**. I looked down at everyone. "Alright. We're here. The White Queen said the Security base was on the east side of the second level, correct?"

"Yea," Answered Fordo, "that's what she said."

"Alright. Let's go squad. Outta the hatch." I climbed up and out of the hatchway and helped the others out as well. We were almost there.

(-)

The trooper rushed down the hall, and burst into the room, where the General was downloading the Data. "Sir!" He shouted. The General turned to him, annoyed. "What is it, soldier?"

"Sir they ripped us apart. The AI is helping them." The Trooper said, breathing deeply, mainly because he was out of breath from running. Clymore stood. "Oh, Really? Well, I wonder why she's helping them. Maybe it's because they're such nice people. Or MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SHUT HER DOWN!" He screamed. Suddenly the trooper was lifted into the air and began to choke.

"You are a waste of good genes."

Suddenly the man's neck snapped, and he slumped to the ground. He turned to one of the lizards - Trandoshans, who was his hired bodyguards. "Dispose of that mess."

He went back to his computer. The download read **81%. **He was almost done.

(-)

Scorch wished he had his DeeCee 17 Anti-Armor attachment with him. He really wanted to make sure that Clymore died this time. Why? Because. Frankly, the guy was getting on his nerves. It's not that he didn't enjoy the action the guy gave him, it's just that he also liked some R&R every now and then.

He followed his fellow commandos up the stairwell, and they came to a door. Next to it, the sign read **LEVEL TWO - WEST ACCESS HALL**. Boss raised his hand in a fist - a signal to hold their positions. Yea, now he was wishing he had some grenades on him. Even one thermal detonator would be good.

He checked the assault rifle he had picked off of one of the dead troopers. It was locked and loaded. Or at least he thought that was the phrase. Niner swung the door open and He and Boss rushed through. The rest of their squads followed. But the hall was empty.

That was never good.

(-)

We walked down the hall, following the signs to the Main Computer Library. We turned a corner and saw Delta and Omega at the other end of the hall. We looked to our right, and Delta and Omega looked to their left. We were standing right in front of the door to the Main Computer Library.

I felt my heart speed up a little. We were all just moments away from a critical confrontation with the super Clymore. Boss and Niner waved at me and we all met in the middle of the hall. "Something's not right." Boss said. I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

Niner spoke. "Did you run into any enemy troopers? Even a zombie at least?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"We should have ran into something… or someone. He should have troopers guarding this door."

"He knows we're coming."

"It's a trap."

I smirked. Lara spoke. "Now what?"

Sev chuckled. "Now we do what we do best."

"We spring the trap." Fi said.

"And I've got just the thing." Darman said. He took out a small pack of explosives. "I found them in the armory."

"Awesome. Door breach?"

"You bet."

We all stood back and watched the Commandos go to work. They took the small pack and placed it with some kind of adhesive against the hinges of the door. "Anyone got a light?" Scorch asked, humor full in his voice. He was obviously in his zone. Kristy snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. "Sure do." She said, lighting the fuse to the explosives. "Stand Clear." Boss said, waving everyone away from the door. We all stood on either side of the door and waited. Well we didn't have to wait long.

An explosion sounded and we saw the door fly off into the wall. "Door clear. Let's go." Niner announced. We all rushed forward, into the computer lab. Well, more like I limped, because of my leg.

As we rushed into the room, the wave of excitement that had hit me before the door was blown open, suddenly vanished. The room was empty. I closed my eyes. He was gone. Gone to shut down the White Queen. The only person… computer that could get us out of this place.

"We're going to die down here." I announced. "Matt…" Kristy started, but was suddenly cut off by the White Queen's voice. "He's coming for me." she said. I turned to her holographic representation. It was almost like a real life young girl. A perfect child. "I know." was all I could say to her. "Thermal Det!" Scorch screamed suddenly. I was shoved to the ground, as was everyone else by the commandos.

I heard an explosion and then everything went quiet, until suddenly, reality rushed back. I heard it all at once. The commandos shouting orders at each other, Rebecca and Etain screaming. Blazer growling vulgar remarks as he snapped the necks of the Trandoshans that had dropped down out of the ceiling vents.

Kristy had one Trandoshan by it's throat and fried right through it, decapitating it. Atin blasted another, and Fixer kicked one in the face and blasted it with the rifle. A moment later, all the Trandoshans were laying on the floor, dead in many manners. "Fierfek." Niner commented. I got to my feet and took a breath, fighting the extreme pain of my leg.

Fi looked around at us all. "Well… trap sprung."

(-)

General Clymore stepped into the room, flanked by two of his Trandoshan bodyguards. "Stop!" A child's voice said from behind him. He turned around and smiled at the small girl. "Ah. The White Queen, I take it?" He glanced over at the wall that held the server for her programming.

"You can not shut me down. I must be allowed to prevent the spread of the T-Virus."

"Your work is complete, White Queen. I have no need for you anymore." Clymore said, making hi sway over to the wall. He pressed a button, which opened up a thin part of the wall, revealing the server and a monitor and keyboard.

"My work will be complete when the threat is destroyed."

He proceeded to began the shut down process. "If you shut me down, no one will leave here alive."

He turned to her and smiled again. "Your friends are already dead. And as for me," He said, turning back to the computer, "I have an escape plan."

"What would that be?" A new voice said behind him. He turned and saw those children and the commandos. His Trandoshan bodyguards lay dead on the floor. He smiled calmly. "You're all more resourceful then I thought."

"Yea, you seem to underestimate us all a lot. So, what's it going to be this time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your escape plan. How you gonna do it?"

"That's for me to know and you to… not find out. Seeing as you will be dead before you can stop me."

I held up my hand and fired an invisible force of energy at him, throwing him back against the wall. "How do you figure?"

He sucked in a breath and smiled. Suddenly he reached up and press one key. "Just like that." He said. I glanced over at the White Queen. She looked at me. "The Fl-o--d. He just act- t---" The holographic representation of the White Queen began to flicker. I turned to Clymore.

Blazer stomped past me and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air. "What did you do?!" A sudden CLANK from out in the hall made us all turn. Then another CLANK. And another. Suddenly Blazer flew across the room.

"You fools! Thinking you can stop me!" He laughed and grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room too. "Good luck getting out alive." He turned and raced out through the Laser hall. Fixer rushed over to the computer and began to type quickly. I stood up, and wiped my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were streaming down my face from the pain in my broken leg.

"Hey!" I screamed at Clymore. "You such a Di'kut!" I stumbled into the doorframe as Clymore raced down the hall. Suddenly Fixer let out a whoop. I saw why. The door slammed down in front of Clymore, leaving his only exit with us. I smiled and moved into the hall. "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur."

_Today is a good day for someone else to die._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"You're a fool, Matt." Clymore said, standing, almost looking helpless at the end of the laser hall. "Fixer. Activate the emergency blast door."

"Matt?"

"Do it."

"Alright."

"Matt!" I heard Kristy behind me. "Stay with the others Kristy. Get them all out of here alive. This one is mine." I heard the emergency blast door slide shut. Now we were both stuck in the laser hall.

Neither of us spoke.

"Fixer, open the door!"

He refused. Kristy pounded on the door. The Clanking was getting closer. "I can do this though." Fixer said. Suddenly the White Queen appeared. "My systems have been reactivated. Thank you."

"Open the blast door."

The White Queen stood frozen for a moment. "I can not do that. I must prevent General Clymore from escaping."

Suddenly there was an alarm. Fixer looked at the Computer. A Message was on the screen. **WARNING: SECURITY LEVEL 5 WEAPONS ACTIVATED.**

Jacob looked at it. "Oh Blast. Not again."

"So, Matt. You really think you can stop me?" Clymore chuckled. "You seem so determined."

"Your damn right I am. I will kill you. Even if I have to die to do it."

Suddenly we rushed at each other. We met in the middle of the hall, throwing punches at each other. I slammed my fist into his jaw, knocking him backwards. "Take that lizard breath."

He smiled and tackled me, headfirst, and slammed me into the sidewall. I glanced to my right at the sound of humming. The laser beam was charging. Clymore must have saw this too. He began to beat his fists into my stomach. Suddenly the beam formed and shot toward us. I quickly brought up my knee and hit him in the face, knocking him away from me. I dove to the ground as the beam shot overhead. Clymore had managed to duck as well.

I stood up, ignoring the pain from my leg and the last attack, I rushed at Clymore, as he attempted to stand up I forced him up against the wall and punched him multiple times. I could hear the Laser charging again. Clymore grabbed my throat and squeezed and I punched him again. Suddenly the laser began to move toward us again, more lower to the ground this time.

"Jump." I hissed at him, and ducked as the laser jumped up to chest level. Clymore dropped to the ground as it shot past him. He grabbed at my good leg and I kicked him in the face and stood up. I limped over toward the end of the hall as the laser charged again. "What's the matter, Matt? Getting tried?" Clymore walked over toward me as the laser shot forward again. He smiled and punched me. I shook it off. "Yea. I'm tired of your ass." I made my hand flat against the air and held it up. Clymore shot backwards - And flew through the laser grid and fell to the ground. _In pieces. _I smiled. "Fool."

The Emergency Blast Door Flew open, and Kristy rushed through the doorway, and tackled Me in a hug. I hugged her fiercely, not wanting to let go. "Come on." I whispered to her. "We have to get out of here."

(-)

Blazer stood waiting with everyone else, for Matt and Kristy to stop making out so they could get the hell out. He had a bad feeling about this. Then his feeling turned into reality when he saw the first small alien creature turn the corner. It looked almost like he little scrub-n-bubbles guys on TV. Except for that they were green and slimy and tried to kill you.

"Whoa! Guys!" He shouted, firing his rifle at the on coming assault of the Alien forces we called the Flood. "Flood!" He squealed, turning and running toward Matt and Kristy. The door opened behind them. "Run!" He screamed at them, turning once more and firing at the creatures.

Kate saw the little green aliens and immediately thought they were cute as a button. That was, until Blazer began to freak out from the sight of them. Then she dismissed the 'cute' thought from her mind.

Two pistols formed in her hands and she began to fire at the little monsters as they rushed toward her and her friends. "Run!" Blazer screamed, as he ran past Matt and Kristy. Everyone ran after him, with the commandos bringing up the rear and firing at the aliens. Suddenly two larger aliens dropped down from nowhere and howled at them. Kristy blasted it with a fireball and they ran through, past the second, smaller one, which grunted, and confused it's self.

As we ran down the corridor, the Flood chasing after us, a blast door shut behind us all. Suddenly the White Queen Appeared. "Quickly. You must get out. I'll restore Power to the Elevator once you get on."

"Gee, what's the rush?" I asked, out of breath and in pain from the fight with Clymore and my leg. Suddenly an Alarm went off and a sub divisional electronic female voice announced "Warning. The Self Destruct System Has Been Activated. All Personal Must Evacuate The Laboratories within 5 minutes."

"I'm sorry. I had to. The flood must not escape. Nor can the T-Virus. Hurry." The White Queen said, and vanished into the air. I looked around at all my friends. "Let's go then."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

We had lost the flood for the moment, as we raced down the corridors. The computer voice kept announcing: "Warning. The Self Destruct System Has Been Activated. Please Evacuate The Area. Two Minutes and Twenty Four Seconds remaining."

"Would some one shut that damn computer up!" Sev muttered. "Sounds good to me." I muttered. Suddenly 6 Flood Mutants dropped down in front of us. 6 big mutants, that is. And they were armed. One fired it's shotgun, and we all ducked as the Commandos open fired. Another tried to attack Fi using hand to hand methods. Bad move on it's part.

"Quickly." Boss muttered waving us on. Suddenly we came to a dead end. The White Queen appeared. "I don't recommend going through this door." She said. Niner rolled his eyes. "It's the fastest way. Open it."

She frowned. "Alright. But I warned you." Suddenly the door opened up into the ceiling and we all saw why she didn't want us to go through. Blocking our path to the elevator, which was 50 yards away, was crowds upon crowds of undead. "I love my job." Sev hissed with excitement.

Scorch rolled his eyes. "After you then," he said, waving to Sev, who nodded and cocked the rifle he was holding. Suddenly he whistled. All the undead turned to him and let out a moan of hunger. "Hey Scorch."

Scorch turned to Darman, who handed him a pack of explosives. "Use it." He said. Scorch turned and threw the explosives into the middle of the large crowd of undead. "Take cover."

"Taking cover!"

We all dropped to the ground and there was an explosion. We all stood up and saw that Eighty percent of the undead that had been in the room, was now gone. "After me." Sev said, and rushed for the Elevator. We all piled into the Elevator. The White Queen Appeared outside of it. She looked me straight in the eyes. For a computer, she looked like she was going to cry…

"Thank you. For everything you did. I recommend you be one mile from the Elevator once you reach the top." She vanished into the air again. Suddenly the Elevator began to move. It quickly reached the top and the doors slid open. We all rushed out of the Elevator when a voice made me stop. "Matt?" I turned and saw the White Queen on the computer controls for the elevator. "I'll see you soon.". The image disappeared and I turned and ran after my friends.

After less then a minute of running, we heard a rumble. We all looked back and saw the Elevator shed sink into the ground, and smoke began to pour from it. I dropped to the ground, exhausted from the whole situation. Everyone stopped from walking and running. They looked at me, and then at each other.

Kristy dropped down beside me. "Matt. We did it. You did it. Clymore's dead. The Virus has been destroyed. We're safe. Everything can go back to the way it was."

I nodded, and gave a glance to Jacob. We both knew what the other's didn't. If Clymore was working for the Umbrella Corporation, then this was only the beginning. There was many more Labs out there. But I simply nodded. She was partially right. It was over. For now at least." I took her in my arms and touched her face softly. "Yea. We're safe. But I couldn't have done it with out any of you." I looked over at All of my friend.

Kristy, Blazer, Lara, Fordo, Etain, Kate, Jacob, and Rebecca.

Scorch, Sev, Boss and Fixer.

Niner, Atin, Darman and, Fi.

(-)

The shadow of the figure stood, watching the monitors. Each one showing exactly what each of the Children were seeing. The tests had proven true. The figure turned, and walked down the stairs to look at the large screen. Perhaps Doctor Parkman was right. Perhaps they had the perfect warriors.

(-)

_**One Month Later - Australia**_

We all stood around, as the Clones put on their helmets. Boss turned to us. Then after a moment, he held out his gloved hand. I took it and shook it firmly. Niner did the same. "We owe you all our lives you know." Blazer said to Sev, who nodded. "And we owe you ours, so we're even." his deep voice replied.

Fixer made his way over to me. "Hey, Matt. Got a little something for you. But you can't open it until we're gone." I couldn't see it, but he was smiling from behind his helmet. "Just press this button to open it."

We butted fists. "Thanks."

"We're Vode now. Don't forget it."

Scorch walked over. We stood quietly for a moment, until We both gave each other a high five and pulled each other into a hug. "I'll see you Ner Vod." I said. "Heck yea. I'll bring you back a pack of AA rounds."

Fi walked over to Kristy. She smiled at him. He held out a hand. She looked at it for a moment, and then pulled him into a hug. "Be safe." She whispered. Next to her, Atin and Fordo were making a secret handshake.

Then All the commandos boarded the gunship. They all turned and began to wave as the ship rose into the air. We all waved back until it was out of sight. Then everyone turned to me. "So, what did Fixer give you?"

I took out the remote he had given me. I looked around at everyone. Then I pressed the button he had told me to press. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the White Queen appeared in the middle of our group. She looked at all of us. "I hope it's alright If I join you." She said. I looked at my friends. "We'd love to have you." Jacob said.

_100 Miles Away - Destroyed Underground Laboratory_

A small piece of debris that had shot out into space now floated back down to earth. It dropped down onto the road, and everything was quiet. Suddenly, the Small alien appeared. _**Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.**_

**CAST**

Matt

Kristy

Blazer

Rebecca

Jacob

Lara

Fordo

Etain

Kate

The White Queen

**Delta Squad**

Boss

Scorch

Sev

Fixer

**Omega Squad**

Niner

Darman

Fi

Atin

Clymore

Peter Wilkovich

James Harrison

The Flood

Miscellaneous Undead

Replica Troopers

Lab Workers

_Today is a good day for someone else to die._


End file.
